Fade out a Bleach oneshot Series
by BlacksunRising
Summary: Because, the way Rukia sees it, she wouldn't try anything as the real Ichigo is a prude and if she did try something, say for example a kiss on the lips, he would probably blush himself to death on account of all the blood rushing to his head.


EDIT! massive writersblockonthis story i tried making it a oneshot but it wouldnt stick. so please if have the patience and grace to wait, thank you!

thanks to my only 2 reviews, no idea how great full i am.

**Authors note**: wow my first fanfic; guess that makes me a fanfic semi-virgin (snickering ), if that makes any sense. I wrote this in an hour and it took me just as long to get it in to what I thought was the right context, not gonna bore you with my thoughts so….

my friend says am a bleach fanatic, but i haven't seen proof of this.. {friend points to authors' laptop, bedroom, subconscious)}

i even like Orihime, alot. But I think its gonna be fairly obvious who I support/ship…

index:

_this =_ emphasising something

_that_ = thoughts

**Disclaimer**: if I marry Kubo Sensei, does that count?

Didn't think so;

dammit.

"Dammit," she sprung up, her face flooded in crimson. she shakily placed a hand over her heart.

This was the second time in one night, for weeks ,in a roll; either way it had gone on long enough, _**this**_had gone on long enough

_Stupid dream, stupid Ichigo_.

She felt like screaming, was she always going to wake up feeling excited/elated and _something_ else?

Was her heart going to keep beating erratically, her chest rising and falling in a wild rhythm?

Was she starting to fall in-lo- NO!

_don't even go there!_

_Well whatever this is it sure as hell ain't that! Great now am even talking like the baka._

Rukia tried to convince herself that this_ fantasy_? Was just because of the fact that she hadn't seen him in 3 months and thus, as proper perfect logic, well the logic in her mind concocted to protect her from _from_, from what exactly; that's right from falling…

Besides it still made perfect sense, she and he had a strong bond, thus they were Nakama; and only that!

So she missed him and that's why she was having illogical, irritating stupid strawberry dreams about strawberry boys and and _and kisses_…..

That kiss in the dream, definitely wasn't a friendly kiss used for greetings; not even close, not even an inch.

Whatever.

Besides, again, she was never wrong, okay maybe here and there, a few times; though it's not like she would ever admit that,

and to Ichigo?

Especially him, not happening.

As she declared herself never wrong when it came to him and his over stupi-chigo-ness ness (a/n: see what I did there), "yes it is a word, and unlike mathematics, I actually did well in language," her voice was loud, no one in the estate was awake anyway, and it was 4 am.

"Who needs math's anyway?"

Flash back:

_The bell had just rung signaling the end of school and the end of the sleeping session most students took to during the afternoon classes._

_It was time for fun, and what kinds of fun do 15-18 year olds have after school?_

_Ask Keigo!, he calls it the fanarama after-social. It was obviously another excuse to "do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk past you again?" any girl that actually doesn't brush him off,_

_Even before seeing him,_

_Or hearing him. Though there are a few girls, but desperation only goes so far….._

_Anyhoo..._

_Rukia has been asked to stay in the classroom for a chat with Sensei whats' -his- face and Ichigo decides to wait for her cause you know, they like walk together an' stuff._

_Its been 5 minutes and people have already dispersed. She comes out looking fairly happy, its weird, considering, being asked to stay for a chat in class is generally thought to be a bad thing. _

_Ichigo raises an orange eyebrow at her odd demeanor, nevertheless_

_This is Rukia we are talking about here._

"_so?"_

"_so?"_

"_so what did he say?"_

"_did he have to say something?"_

"_yes you midget, that's what normal people do, they say something when they have a chat with someone for 5 minutes"_

_She glared at him,_

"_well obviously you moron"_

_He sweatdropped, this was going no-where, fast._

"_so?"_

"_so?"_

"_so what did he say?"_

"_he said that I got an _f_ on the math test and that if I don't improve, I will have to attend summer school"_

_He gave her an incredulous look, and she glared back _

"_what?"_

"_and your happy about it?"_

"_yes, according to my studies the more school the better. Did you know there are some people who have actually repeated the same grade over and over again?"_

_He still had the unbelieving expression his face and at this, Rukia got a funny glint in her eye, he knew what that meant, morbidly drawn bears and bunnies and cats! He did not want to know, he could already see the crazy and he wasn't in the mood to get kicked, hit or otherwise, he was still reeling from this morning._

"_yes," he had succeeded in calming the crazy, though she did look a bit disappointed at not being able to illustrate her point to him, _

_With her lips in a tiny pout like that, she kinda looked, what's the word, cute? No, weird, _

_He continued "and Rukia, you shouldn't be happy, extra work means less time with-"_

_Ichigo wanted to say 'with me' but_

"_with your hollow duties"_

_. He chickened out. She snorted_

"_Whatever, he did say I could get a tutor though"_

_His brown eyes lit up a bit, "well I guess I could tutor you, I mean-"_

"_hey Ichigo"_

"_ya?"_

"_stupid + stupid doesn't equal smart"_

_She started to walk away_

"_finally you admit that __you__ are actually the stu- hey!"_

_Rukia continued to walk away as she tried to stifle a chuckle,_

"_idiot"_

_He heard her, laughter, insult an' all._

"_Bitch"_

_Ichigo continued to watch her walk away until he realized his own feet hadn't left their original spot outside the classroom._

_Who's the dumb one now? _

_Apparently she still was and_

End flash back.

Apparently she still did,

Need math that is, -

if she didn't want to attend summer school anyway, besides Byakuya would not approve, Kuchiki's don't get f's. Such grades were for commoners,

like Keigo.

Back to the point;

She was always right; she needed to be the sensible one in this relation- eh... yah.

Ergo, her logic was right,

Missing Ichigo (for friendly reasons of course), as she hadn't seen him in 3 months and _counting_…

= dreaming about Ichigo, because her subconscious has too many images of said person carefully tucked away in Rukias chappy happy, strawberry, ass kicking (a/n: ya know; Renji, hollows, etc, Ichigo) infested abyss.

Therefore the only logical thing to do is to

See said person so as to no longer have dreams, kissing plus dreams about Kurosaki Ichigo.

In this situation, a normal dead/alive person would do the logical sensible thing;

- that is if they didn't want to realize hidden plus feelings for a certain orange headed idiot.

- didn't want to dream about said person anymore

thus they would spend more time away from said Ichigo, thus forget or try to, somehow….

Maybe.

Then again Rukia isn't normal thus her logic, sensible-ness isn't normal;

So her going to the thing, person that haunts and or probably possesses her psyche/ heart;

An action that normal people would consider unusual, as she is trying to escape that thing in her dreams, so why is she running away from the fantasy only to run to the reality itself?

Because, the way she sees it, she wouldn't try _anything_ as the real Ichigo is a prude and if she did try something, say for example a kiss on the lips, he would probably blush himself to death on account of all the blood rushing to his head…

No the other head! , perverts...

Even if Rukia has Ichigo on the brain, on account of all the perverted dreams she's had over the past month/s

She knows it's safer to be with the real thing, as fo' mentioned, he's a prude and he knows, well thinks actually, that Rukia would kick him where it counts. If said girl were well and truly honest with her self, really _really_ honest, some small tiny minute part of her would not hit him, unless responding back, to that kiss is considered as hitting, then, well….

Then again, he's still a prude, though Rukia thinks his innocence is kinda cute, in a way.

Therefore, with her pride and his cooties-phobia and her oblivion and his oblivion, nothing could happen, infinitely, their friendship stays that way…

So in Rukia's case, as she is weird and abnormal then this kind of thinking can be considered normal…..

Get it? ….

Rukia decided to stop contemplating, her decision was already made.

She headed to her private bath house and stayed there for about an hour, it was beautiful, the room wasn't too big, it was actually the smallest one in the house. And above all, it was relaxing. She came out at 6: 30 am, her skin scented with berries, rose, jasmine and the cold.

Breakfast was uneventful, as is the norm in the manor; Byakuya had already left,

most likely attending to noble business or torturing Renji; or both. She had left him a note explaining her possible absence over the next few whatever.

Ukitake Taichou looked up as his subordinate entered his office. Rukia came in with the air of a woman on a mission, mission to do what, he did not know, though as her request was to be sent back to the real world. He believes he is in the right mind to connect this to the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. He is close ne? Ukitake-dono also senses an underlying desperation from Rukia-chan.

He gives her an indefinite pass.

Rukia has said her farewells, there weren't many anyway.

She's back at manor, looking for stuff to pack, she then realizes that there's nothing she wants to take with her, none of the family jewels or the beloved Kuchiki kimonos or the make-up. Nothing, it's like all her stuff, well what she considers important anyway, is back at the Kurosaki's.

_All I want and need is there in that closet, in that house, with them_.

She doesn't ponder on the thought to much, the thought that maybe she needs Ichigo, probably more than she realized and that she may want him just as much.

With the thrust of her Sode No Shirayuki, the portal opens and the afternoon light glistens off the spirit particles as she steps through, she looks ahead, to _home_.

The gate closes behind her.

well?

how was it? had a sequel planned out and its also a bit on the quirky side, kinda like me, but in a good way, holla back if ya guys want me to put it up.

(i'll probably put it up either way.. XxxDDD)

feed me.. feed me

reviews, good bad, how dare you, anything. criticizm is welcome, i want to improve.

feed me...


End file.
